


Captured

by SamiPiplup



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiPiplup/pseuds/SamiPiplup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voodoo and Goady are both in a strange new place.  They have many questions.</p><p>Why are they here?</p><p>Why can't the humans understand them?</p><p>And why are they captives of the humans, used for fighting giant rock snakes and electric mice?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so no one will get this unless you are familiar with my characters.   
> https://toyhou.se/393626.goady  
> https://toyhou.se/396788.voodoo

Pain shot through Goady. His head was on fire with pain!

'Ughh... I have a killer headache...' he thought, trying to get off his back.

He cracked open his eyes, only to be assaulted by light. He snapped them shut, then creaked them open once more.

Only to be greeted by a blue cloudy sky.

'WHERE THE HELL IS MY HOUSE!?!' he internally screamed. Suddenly, he felt a nudge on his ankle.

"Hey! Down here!" cried a shrill voice he recognized instantly. He looked down.

Voodoo looked back in his direction.

Not only that, but he was back in his doll form.

Great.

Well, time to analyze the situation.

Goady looked around and saw nothing but trees and tall grass.

Then, he heard footsteps.  Ones from a pair of shoes.

Someone to ask for directions!


	2. You Caught a A Wild ???

Professor Sycamore was walking through Route 5 to look for some specimens as field research, when he heard a Pokemon chattering.

"Magnifique! A Pokemon already!" he beamed, ready to find the creature.

He crept towards the source of the noise, and was surprised to see a pair of bizarre Pokemon he had never seen before.

The first one was about the size of a human, and bipedal.  It had a pair of horns on it's head, and a bushy mane.  It reminded him of a Gogoat.  Surprisingly, it had no mouth!  It had hooved feet, and a long catlike tail that ended in a hook shaped spike.

The smaller was a little black and white Pokemon that stood on two feet.  It had sharp white teeth, and a slash across it's chest.

However, both seemed lost and confused.

"Voo! Voo...doo!" said the smaller Pokemon. The larger was silent.  

He walked towards the two slowly, so he wouldn't scare them. The larger began to seem worried, and the smaller chattered in his direction.

"Do not be afraid, I just want to help you," said the Professor.  He readied a Pokeball to catch one of them, the larger one.

Then, he threw.

And caught it.  

The smaller was shocked at the disappearance of it's friend!  The Professor readied another Pokeball, and threw yet again.  

And the two were captured.


	3. Come On Out Voodoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is based on my headcanon that Pokemon can think while in their Pokeballs, but can't do anything else. Also, about an hour of real time outside feels like/is equal to 20 minutes in a Pokeball.

All Voodoo remembered was seeing a human come, and throw a funny ball at Goady. Suddenly, he disappeared!  He had been shocked.  

 

"Goady?!" he had cried out.

 

Suddenly, a ball came flying towards him too.  A flash appeared, and he was shrouded in darkness.  

 

"Where am I?!" screeched Voodoo.  He tried to struggle, but couldn't feel his body!  All he felt was numbness.  There was nothing here, except his thoughts and voice, calling into the darkness.

 

"Okay, so let's see.  Me and Goady were lost, when a funny man came and threw balls at us that made us disappear.  Okay... I have no idea what's going on!" he cheered, trying to stay positive.

 

Out of nowhere, another flash of light appeared.  Voodoo was then in a room with the same human who had thrown the ball!  The human took out another ball, and pressed a little button on it.  Then, Goady came out!

 

"Goady!  You're okay!" chirped Voodoo, relieved that Goady was here.  He then turned to the human.  "Hey, what was that for?!  What's going on!?" he screeched, mostly due to the fact that he is a very loud person.   _Very._

 

However, the human seemed to not be paying attention.

 


End file.
